An integrated circuit (“IC”) is a device (e.g., a semiconductor device) that includes many electronic components, such as transistors, resistors, diodes, etc. These components are often interconnected to form multiple circuit components, such as gates, cells, memory units, arithmetic units, controllers, decoders, etc. An IC includes multiple layers of wiring that interconnect its electronic and circuit components. Traditionally, IC's use preferred direction (“PD”) wiring models, which specify a preferred wiring direction for each of their wiring layers. In preferred direction wiring models, the preferred direction typically alternates between successive wiring layers. One example of a PD wiring model is the PD Manhattan wiring model, which specifies alternating layers of preferred-direction horizontal and vertical wiring.
Design engineers design IC's by transforming logical or circuit descriptions of the IC's into geometric descriptions, called layouts. IC layouts typically include (1) circuit modules (i.e., geometric representations of electronic or circuit IC components) with pins, and (2) interconnect lines (i.e., geometric representations of wiring) that connect the pins of the circuit modules. A net is typically defined as a collection of pins that need to be connected. A list of all or some of the nets in a layout is referred to as a net list.
To create layouts, design engineers typically use electronic design automation (“EDA”) applications. These applications provide sets of computer-based tools for creating, editing, and analyzing IC design layouts. One EDA tool is a router that defines routes for interconnect lines that connect the pins of nets. Routing is generally divided into two phases: global routing and detailed routing. For each net, global routing generates a “loose” route for the interconnect lines that are to connect the pins of the net. The “looseness” of a global route depends on the particular global router used. After global routes have been created, the detailed routing creates specific individual routes for each net.
While some commercial global routers today might allow an occasional diagonal jog, these routers do not typically explore diagonal routing directions consistently when they are specifying the routing geometries of the interconnect lines. This, in turn, increases the total wirelength (i.e., total length of interconnect lines) needed to connect the nets in the layout. Therefore, there is a need for a routing method and apparatus that considers diagonal routing directions. There is also a need for a new way of identifying and costing routes.